


Elegant criminality

by DSDUKE



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action & Romance, Aftermath of Violence, Criminal connverse, Dark, Dark Comedy, Den of villians, F/F, F/M, Fights, Gang Violence, Gangstas with honor, Gen, Good To Be Bad, Gray Morality, Gun Violence, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mafia AU, Martial Arts, Minor Violence, Morality, Past Child Abuse, Sensuality, Sexy, Slow Updates, Team as Family, Trust the mafia more than the cops, Villian Protagonist, Violence, implied human trafficking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: In the city,  where most are in the sunlight, there exist a dark underbelly. Where the strongest survives, dog eats dog, loyalties are made and are broken, life is fast, and the closest thing to heroes are criminals  with values and elegance.Mafioso's Steven quartz Universe and his 'Reina' Connie Maheswaran are such 'Villains' and these are their tales  of their Elegant Criminality
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Stevonnie (Steven Universe) & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Traitor of shangri-la arc pt1

Steven groaned as he walked into the loan office, holding his side, sporting a black eye, disheveled hair, and a bloody nose, not his blood. He looked around the office, hoping it was indeed as empty as it seemed. With a painful sigh of relief, he walked to the medical cabinet, getting the first-aid before heading to the back room.

"That could have gone better...So much for my sweet tongue...Heh-heh..ow!."

A simple talk became...not so simple. It all started when there was suspicion of foul play in a property they own; A host bar renamed _Shangri-la._ A place where the clientele had fat, deep pockets, nearly as big as their bellies and deep as their secrets. There have been rumors about the runner Connie put in place being a bit more comfortable with specific customers outside of the bar. Customers, they weren't exactly used to seeing around their city. 

No problem, as long as they opened their pockets, they ignored it. As for the runner, let them have fun as long as they remember their place, no need to chase rumors. Then, once too many times, the weekly total has been lower than its usual amount, its predicted amount. The stories of the bar runner making moves against his team, his family; because of his new friends started to ring true. 

Now, while no one took this blatant act of disrespect kindly, Connie, his 'queen,' was exceedingly annoyed. _Shangri-la_ was something, Connie...Procured from its last owner. It was her pet project; this spot was something she brought in, and since then, it’s been a little moneymaker and info bank. Having the runner getting out of line made her look bad. She decided on visiting the runner of the establishment herself.

His gracious lady, giving them a chance to get in line without broken pride or bones. How he admired her elegance and civility, even when dealing with these kinds of riffraff. Still, he couldn't allow her to be bothered with such tripe matters. 

No need for her to dirty her hands or give them her time. It was precious and needed with more pressing objectives. Still, a lesson had to be taught, and dues had to be paid. He'd do it himself as a favor to her. She won't even have to worry.

It was supposed to be a simple sit down, almost a parlay. 

_Supposed to be..._

_*Few hours ago*_

_Steven got out of his black Lincoln continental after parking across the street from the Shangri-la, not before his ritual, though. He pulled down his driver-side sun visor and smiled lovingly at a picture of his lady in a black bikini. A candid shot he took on the family's last vacation to their island villa. She'd kill him if she'd ever found out, but hell, in this life, he could die anyway; might as well have something sweet on his mind if it comes to that._

_With a breath, the mafioso walked into the bar._

_"Ain't this a bitch."_

_His timing was either fucked up or on the money cause his surprise visit coincided with the goddamn snake in the grass giving their money to some zoot suits wearing little shits he never saw before._

_"Really, Sam? These mother fuckers got our money."_

_The nine of them turned to him, standing at the doorway. The face of shock on Sam's face and fear-based anger on the other eight. It would've been funny...If he hadn't seen what he saw. With a kiss of his teeth, he walked calmly towards Sam, and he supposed the head of the group of nobodies, fishing some black leather glove out his back pocket of his slacks._

_"Know you're blind in one eye, but you didn't see us finding out about this."_

_Sam was an older mustachioed man, pencil-thin, always with a suitcase brown three-piece suit and a comb-over. He also was an ex info broker. He got caught up selling the wrong info and was chased all through the city by a hitman. He would have been dead if he never ran into this very bar and met Connie..or if the hitman never made her drop her egg for Prairie oyster. In the end, Sam got to keep his life, Connie got a runner for her bar, and the hitman…was no longer available for services._

_So to see the man his lady saved openly betray them, well Steven was not in the mood for a parlay. Steven took the money he was handing out of the punk's hand and placed it in his pocket. Leaving them stunned before turning to Sam, his eyebrow arched._

_"Hey...Steve... I was just-_

_"Betraying Connie...Betraying us."_

_Sam took a deep breath before settling into a glare. As Steven was about to comment, a hand rested and gripped his shoulder. It was large, and it belonged to an equally large man in a green zoot suit. Steven took a look around at the rainbow of zoot suits. Indigo, violet, cobalt, black, brown, gray, yellow, red, and..._

_"Get your jolly green giant ass off me."_

_Green squeezed hard on his shoulder before talking._

_"Now now..don't yo--Kugh!"_

_Steven did not care for his words and showed it by ramming his elbow into his grimy mouth, making him swallow the five front teeth he knocked out. Green fell back, hitting his head on the nearby table, leaving him unconscious..or dead. It didn't concern Steven, not like the blood green left on the elbow of his white button-up. Steven, in a quick spark of anger, stomped on greens pointy nose, breaking it and eliciting a moan from the pale skin giant..._

_"Oh, come on...Have some class! Bastard, blood stains are hard to come o-ugh!'_

_Steven stumbled back as Red's skinny little fist popped him in the eye. His nostrils flared as he touched his left eye, feeling the tenderness. He nodded as Red, Yellow, Violet, and Cobalt stood ready to fight. The other three were busy trying to drag green out the way, and Sam was hiding behind the counter._

_Steven stood ready, his fist up, held at face level. His left leg was slightly pointed, held forward bent at the knee._

_"Fucking zoot suit skittles bastards."_

_That set them off as red ran forward first, throwing a wild right hook towards Steven skull, only for him to grab the offending arm and pull red close. He grabbed red's tan face in a vice-grip before slamming his head to the counter's metallic edge, denting it. Steven grimace as he let red crumbled upon himself._

_'_ _**yikes...Gotta remember this is my lady's place. She'll be pissed once she sees that.'** _

_As Steven was thinking to himself, Violet attempted to lay a stiletto kick to his throat. He barely ducked the attack, feeling the air from the would-be blow mess up his hair._

_Steven delivered a harsh straight to the guy's solar plexus, making Violet double over, before ramming his knee to the afro bearer face nose. Another k.o._

_Yellow and Cobalt nodded at each other before attacking together, Yellow with a straight kick to Steven's chest and Cobalt with a left hook to his mid. Steven grabbed the foot before grimacing and coughing in pain at the punch... Losing his grip and being kicked back to the wall._

_Steven breathed deeply as he rubbed his chest, looking closely at Cobalt's hands…_

_**'Bitch have knuckle dusters hidden in her sleeves. Ok...Her first.'** _

_Steven stood up straight and stepped forward before grabbing two nearby ketchup bottles, wielding them like batons. The two laughed before attacking in unison again. Cobalt struck with an axe kick, causing steven to dodge to the left when Yellow fist flew towards his skull, a knuckle duster on it._

_Steven batted the fist downward, breaking the bottle on the back of their hand, before stabbing the palm of it with the bottle. Yellow screams of pain were silenced almost instantly by the second bottle being broken against their temple, knocking them over to Cobalt in a daze before they joined Red on the floor. Shards of glass ledge in their face, mixed with blood and condiment._

_Cobalt looked fearful as she stared at Steven, broken bottle in hand. She took a step back before swallowing it down, going for a desperate flurry of punches._

_**"Wild, unorganized, useless**_ _._ _**How the hell did I let you get a hit on me?"** _

_Steven sighed at the thought, dancing through her assault smoothly, before catching both her wrists and head butting cobalt, breaking her nose. As she groaned, he twisted her arms behind her back, holding them against her upper back. He kicked the knees from under her, making Cobalt buckle onto them. Before she could protest, he had the business end of the broken bottle press on her windpipe. He crept down to her ear and spoke in a cold whisper._

_"Here, what's gonna happen. You are gonna leave your friends here 'cause you're a coward. Say it."_

_Cobalt growled in protest before winching as Steven gave the bottom of her chin a jagged bloody cut. He didn't say anything as he looked expectantly._

_"I'm a coward."_

_"You're not gonna run with these fools anymore cause you're a coward.."_

_"I'm a coward." She teared up as she held her head down; defeat washed over her._

_"You're going to give me the location of your hideout and your brass knuckles. You're then going to walk out of here and out of this lifestyle. Cause…_

_"I am a coward." Cobalt cried, heartbroken._

_"And cowards don't belong in the world of mafia. Take your life and blend among the other normal civilians…Coward."_

_He let the girl's wrist go before holding out his hand to her. Cobalt almost took it when he spoke._

_"Knuckle dusters and info."_

_She sneered as she took off the weapons and handed them to him. He placed them on his gloved hands, trying them out with a few swings; whistling in satisfaction, he turned to the girl on the floor._

_"Info."_

_"East Ridge Blvd. The old cookie cat factory near the pier...can't miss it."_

_He nodded before he did help her to her feet. He shook his head towards the door, looking at her._

_"Go."_

_Cobalt nodded as she walked out, wiping the tears from her crystal blue eyes. She stopped when he heard him clear his throat. She turned to see him looking back at her._

_"Not gonna thank me. For letting you live, unlike these fools."_

_Cobalt's eyes widened, breath caught in her throat as the tears ran anew. In her eyes, he was a monster...A gentle-looking monster. She ground her teeth and grabbed the bottom of her coat as she looked down, shame and fear destroying her heart._

_"Thank you for my life, sir!"_

_"Hehe. You're welcome..Go.."_

_Cobalt walked out of the bar sobbing, hatred for the mafia world and herself evident._

_With her gone, Steven turned his attention to Sam, who was quick to grab a pistol as Steven walked around the counter and stalked toward him, Fists tight, knuckle dusters on; bottle still in hand._

_Sam shakingly held the gun in his hand, scared as hell. "Steven. Come on, man...Don't make me shoot you."_

_Steven didn't say anything as he twirled the broken bottle in his hand, still walking forward, smirking as he did._

_Sam took a chance and pulled the trigger._


	2. Traitor of Shangri-La act 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Sam speak about his actions.

_*click* *click* *click*_

_"Forgot to get bullets, deadeye?"_

_Sam nearly crumbled in fear as he looked directly into the mafioso eyes. They gleamed like cold artic in the sun. He didn't get to plead as the first blow collided with his jaw, blood flying towards the liquor as he stumbled to the left, falling on to the floor. He gazed up and saw Steven looking down, rage in his eyes. He spoke to him despite the looseness of his jaw, the filling of blood, and the burning sensation in his mouth_.

_"Can I asthk refore you do whatsever, shouts shonna do to sme...Let me spexplain?." Sam spat out some blood to the side, wiping his mouth._

_Steven smirked, then snorted, then laughed...The rage in his eyes was rising._

_"Really, Deadeye?.. You openly betray us, betray Connie...and you think you can talk your way out...Ok_ _." Steven crouched over Sam, elbows on his knees, hands still closed into fists. Clicking the top of his mouth with his tongue, Steven stared at the mustachioed man._

_"Speak. Honestly."_

_Sam nearly pissed himself at the cool command, looking at the younger mafia with pure fear, knowing that his life was on the line...Or at least his livelihood._

_"Zhose guys...Zhey're new...Parz of shome riszing kamily, frim the Motor Zity."_

_"You're boring me." Steven clenched his fist, clicking his teeth a few times in annoyance, "get to the point."_

_Sam growled the best he could before speaking._

_"Yous guys kave so manies propkerties in the cifie and so munz influeznce.. brouns to zring aivalies and seeing oppozitionz."_

_"And you didn't want to get caught in the middle of anything. So what? Were you paying your way to safety?"_

_Sam, despite his position, laughed; darkly and coolly. "heh...Zou woulz think that, with hos we mezs and all, putz no. I kuts vanted zo pe ooseful...oose ny ztill as a inro proker. Zomezing, Connie, kuzt Igmored. ..No...She ooses ne as mozhing nore zhan a bamn...BAR MANAGER! Zits enzulting!.”_

_“So you betrayed us because of hurt pride, is that what you saying?” Steven threw a quick jab, stopping just in time to give his nose a glancing blow. “We gave you a job... A new lease on your life and this is what you do!?”_

_"I didn't dezrayed zanione! I zwear! I swas zrying to jet ya'll zome info on them."_

_"The money? Why were you giving it to them?"_

_Sam's lips pursed into a thin line as well as they could, swollen as they were. He knew Steven well enough...He swallowed some spit and iron before speaking._

_"Zrugs...Zuns...I swas trying some from zhem...zee what they got..didn't get much. Zhose suits, just surveillance, small-time pushers, and muscle. shirst time xoming, but zeen them Around."_

_Steven let out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his head...So Sam was playing nice to gather info...Fair enough, not a traitor...He did step out of bounds, though._

_**'Broken jaw and strange talking is punishment enough.'** _

_That being said, he didn't have the heart to tell him the truth._

_They were already aware of the Motor city family for a while, thanks to the host and hostesses. They were the information system here; could charm the dirtiest and most protected secret out of the most stoned face. Just had to liquor them up a bit._

_Though, he didn't expect the Zoot suits, never mentioned in the reports. Probably, a nobody gang they hired to ensure a presence before sending a real force. Steven stood up with a little pain in his side from the hit earlier._

_"Gonna call a cleanup crew for these four. You get the bar ready for tonight and get yourself proper. Wear a mask or something. "_

_Sam's eyes widened as Steven started to walk away. He was going to live another and keep his job. He wasn't even going to tell Connie. The man got to his feet, looking as Steven walked past Red, relief in his damn_ _eyes._

_"Zhan yous."_

_Steven growled and turned back towards Sam, a cold glare present. "Do the damn job you're assigned to. Run this bar. Nothing more, nothing less."_

_Sam nodded in fear as he lifted his hands in surrender._

_Steven scoffed as he turned and headed out of the bar. As soon as he walked out and got into his car, a few SUV's pulled up to 'Shangri-la.'_

_A small army of the black vest and white shirt (the same as his) walked into the bar and quickly loaded the knocked out zoot suits before pulling off. One of them gave Steven a nod before heading off, the army leader, Amethyst._

_"Well, she knows...Don't know why I would think differently." Steven kissed his teeth and sighed, thinking about going back to the office._


	3. Traitor of Shangri-La act 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven recovers at the office with the help of his Reina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of the opening arc.

*Present*

Steven grimaced as he looked at the blackish and purple bruise to his left side through the mirror; the knuckle duster really dug in. Still, he had worse.

"That's a nasty one, Biscuit."

Sucking in his breath hurt, but he couldn't help it. Her voice came out of nowhere. He turned around and saw Connie, already getting some comfrey cream and bandage wrap from the first-aid, a neutral look on her face. She signaled him to raise his arms so she could dress his damage.

He shivered at the touch of Connie's meticulously callous yet very soft hands as she rubbed the cream on the bruise... Being ever so careful to cover every inch. He nearly purred at the heat of her hand. She started wrapping him with care and tenderness she hardly shows. Making sure it wasn't too tight or uncomfortable. When she was done securing that it would stay, she offered him a kind smile and a stroke of his cheek with her right hand; one he allowed himself to nuzzle into, kissing her palm as he did.

"My Bisky." 

The velvety tone of voice made him gulp In a bad way...He knew that tone...She killed people using that tone.

"M-My rein-Ahhgh!!" 

He groaned in pain as he felt her vice-like grip on his bruise. He looked at her face; the same smile was there, but her eyes were burning in rage.

"Who the hell told you to damage _'Shangri-la.'_ Does my bar look like a fight club!? Do I have an arena or a ring somewhere that I don't know about?"

Steven grimaced as he clenched his fist to withstand the pain. "Ugh, I'm sorry! Sorry please let go-ho-ho!"

Connie sighed as she released her hold on him feeling a bit bad about what she did. She rubbed the back of her head as she got his shirt, vest, and tie. She stood behind him as she placed the shirt over his light tan body, having him slip his arms through the sleeves, tapping his shoulder to have him face her so she could button him up.

“So you went and talked to Sam yourself, huh?” Connie teased as she buttoned him from the bottom up.

“As if you weren’t aware, were you watching the whole time?”

“I always have an eye on what’s mine.” Connie gave a small smirk as she looked him in the eye, black meeting brown. She buttoned the second to last button before flipping up his collar and getting the tie, earning a disapproving groan from Steven. He hated ties.

”Shut it...So? What'd you think?” Connie threw the tie over his shoulders before bringing it to against the collar, starting to tie it in a Windsor. 

Steven shrugged, exhaling in annoyance. “Think I should have hit Sam one more time…As for our visitors, "Steven smirked darkly as he slipped his hands into his lady's back pockets, squeezing her. "Maybe we should give them a welcoming party...We got their location, after all...The old Cookie cat factory near the pier."

"Isn't that sweet?" Connie chuckled before pulling him closer to her by his tie, the same smirk on her face. "Can't wait till I finish?"

"Hey, you grabbed me first, on my side..my bruised side." He gripped her a bit harder, kneading her bottom, making her shiver a bit." Just returning the favor… An eye for an eye and all that jazz."

"You messed up my bar, Big baby."

"Your baby."

She rolled her eyes as they shared a kiss. Her eyelids dropped shut as she allowed him to melt her, hands stroking his cheeks and pulling him even closer as tongues twisted around each other. Breaking the kiss only to reunite as she made him guide her to the table in the center of the room. Letting out a little giggle as he sat her on the table and stood between her legs, palms on her thighs, rubbing them and evoking snarl from the woman.

"YoHo...I know that sound." Steven teased as his kisses moves trailed from her lips to her neck, becoming nibbles along the way, making her moan as he unbuttoned the first two buttons of her shirt to sink his teeth into her collarbone, sucking and licking into her brown skin.

"So I'd guess this part of ...ah…. Damn...Of your apology for...Hmm~ _UUMMMM_.." Connie couldn't finish, losing herself to his mouth and the stroking of his thumb on her inner thighs. Which, was why she was thankful when the phone rang...Bringing her back to a more clear mind. Reluctantly, she moved from him to check the phone... It was Sam.

"No...Not yet." She scoffed as she let the phone ring out. With a sigh, she fixed her shirt; smiling as Steven held her from behind and feeling his... _Charisma_...on her ass. She nearly was put into trance again when he started with the kisses again.

"Hey... Later ok...At your place." She turned, giving him a tender kiss and little suck upon his bottom lip. "For now...We got to get a team ready."

Steven smirked at the tone of voice and sneered on her face. Dark and elegant. Civil and criminal. What he expected from his queen. He nodded as she got his vest and placed it on him. Gripping it by the sides, she pulled him in for one more kiss, catching him pleasantly off guard with a sweet "Chu," she broke the kiss, snickering at his love-struck stare.

"That was for doing a good job. Now go fix your hair while I gather some others for the welcoming..and farewell party." With a sinister yet sweet smile, Connie took out her cell and dialed the first person on her list, walking out as she did.

He watched her go, paying attention to the sway of her hips until the door closed. He smirked as he turned his attention to his hair. Fishing a comb out of his back of his pocket and running through his hair, back and fro, until it returned to its normally slick do.

"Alright. Spinel, Lars, Amethyst and Garnet are on their way there." Connie announced as she walked in wearing the coat of her three-piece suit, completing her outfit.

Steven whistled before shaking his head with a smile. "Called the extermination squad, huh? Well, that's what they get for trying to make moves in secret."

"No...If they'd just try to be snakes, we would've rough them up, but they try to pull shit in my bar; even worse, they bruised your side and blacked your eye...I'm also not with the drug dealing shit in my city." Determination and slight sadism in her voice as she slipped on some black mid-finger gloves. "Now, now we gotta make an example out of them...You about ready?" 

Steven nodded before following behind the shorter woman, who was just about withering in pleasure a few moments ago; now wore a devil's smile on her beautiful features and a grave glint in her eyes. While Steven didn't mind it, he did prefer her to be a bit brighter.

"Hold on, Mi Reina."

Connie stopped for a moment turning back to him only to have him steal one last tender kiss from her. She squeezed his hand to keep from moaning. He broke it, taking a look at her now gentler smile and now burning eyes. 

"nāṉ uṉṉai kātalikkiṟēṉ...Damn punk." 

"Love you too, Reina."

The two shared a small smile before stepping out into the world they are accustomed to. Ready to once again do whatever is needed to obtain wealth, power, and prestige. To do whatever was needed to protect what was theirs. A world of criminals, violence, civility, elegance, and family. A world of Mafia.


	4. The Kid pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven walks in on a strange scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second arc start now.

Steven knew he shouldn't be questioning Connie, his _Reina_ , his queen. He knew anything she did have a reason of tome type. Though the image in front of him still threw him off. He was used to seeing her with a gun, a blade, a deed for a property...Hell, even someones broken body in her hand, courtesy of her fist, of course.

They were mafia, after all. Their life was bloody, to say the least.

So it was a shock to see his partner and lover, rubbing iodine on the bruised and shallowly slit cheek of a young tween in a dark ratty pink dress, torn blue jeans, and beat-up purple sneakers. Steven looked at the tween narrowed dark brown eyes, a dead cold fire in them.

"Reina?" Steven started, watching Connie gently pat their guest cheek, meticulous attention on their face, pain in her black eyes. Blood on her usually white blouse.

"Thought your name was Connie." The gentle tween curiosity brought a small smirk to Connie's face.

"It's Spanish for queen." the mafioso stated, "his nickname for me."

" Hmm. Fits." The tween stated, " You remind me of _Rani Velu Nachiyar_ mixed with _Onake Obavva_."

"Now that's a compliment, Stevonnie." She chuckled, dipping the bloody cloth in a nearby bowl of water, before putting on gauze and bandage on Stevonnie's cheek. 

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"He's my partner in everything. He's Steven."

Steven sighed, taking off his jacket and hanging it up before rolling his sleeves " Gonna make food for us three."

Connie nodded and hummed in agreement.

"Thank you, Mr. Steven." Stevonnie gracious voice was small as she looked at him with big eyes.

Steven didn't respond vocally, glancing at Connie who, only gave a slight nod. He breathed out, smirking a bit before meeting eyes with Stevonnie. "Don't sweat it, _Pequeña Guerrera._ Also, just call me Steven." He said, reaching to ruffle their hair.

"Please don't!" Stevonnie yelled, flinching at his closing hand, shocking both mafioso as Stevonnie covered their head defensively. "i'm sorry. I.."

"Hey..." Steven stopped, holding his hands up in surrender, "it's fine, Stevonnie." He reassured, smiling at them both, " you don't have to apologize for being cautious or not wanting to be touched, no explanation need-." He stopped mid-sentence before shaking Steveonnie's outstretched hand, " Let's get along, for now on."

Stevonnie nodded, flushed cheeked.

"Alright. Food not gonna fix itself." He joked as he let the hand go and headed to the kitchen, _'well, now we have an orphan. so much for a lover's nest_.' He thought before his eyes narrowed, "Still, whatever reason Connie has, it's for a good one." He looked over his shoulder, looking at the two of them, chat over warrior women through history, smiling a bit, " well," he turned on the stove, "that can go to the back-burner for now. After all, Reina must be hungry, beating down child abusers to a bloody pulp can do that."


End file.
